


Sweet Nothings

by bitten



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little one off that doesn't really have a place anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, unbeta'd, all spelling and any other errors are solely mine, made it all up, short but sweet, FLUFF, kinda sad but at least nobody got abused this time!!!!

"Will you hold me?"  
Eric wasn't embarrassed to ask. Godric said nothing, but he circled his arms around Eric, pulling him close..Eric scooted down so he could peer up at his maker.  
They lay like that, quietly. The sex has been amazing, as usual, but sometimes, like tonight, it was the after Eric appreicated most. He nuzzled Godric's neck, his lips softly brushing the skin. It felt so good to lay here, like this, his masters strong arms wrapped around him..Eric felt so safe, like a small child at his mothers breast. So unlike what he ever allowed most to see of him. He lay a hand on the side of Godric's neck, thinking he could stay like this forever. Godric gently stroked his hair, tugging it occasionally.  
"What is it you don't want to ask me?" Godric's voice was quiet, but powerful. Eric didn't even think about trying to evade the question.  
"I want you to move here, to Shreveport. To live with me." He kissed his makers neck again.  
Godric laughed quietly. "Eric," he said, still stroking his progeny's hair. "How could I do that? I'm a sheriff,"  
"Quit.:  
"I can't just quit."  
"You can." Eric planted a kiss on his makers neck, just below his ear. "You should. You don't enjoy the work anymore."  
Godric glanced down at the tall blonde, then his eyes flicked up to the ceiling. What was Eric thinking? He knew his maker better than this. "I have responsibilities."  
"What about your responsibility to me? I need you here, with me right now." Eric's finger was tracing an undefined pattern across Godric's stomach.  
"Why, what's wrong?" Godric's eyes, concerned now, flickered back to Eric.  
"Nothing" Eric answered, and now his finger travelled up Godric's chest, coming to rest at the base of his throat. "I just need you near me. It's been too long, Godric. I don't want to be sperated from you." Almost as an afterthough; "You're not happy. It's no good for you there. You should stay with me."  
For a few stray moments Godric continued to look down at his Viking, his Eric. Then he stared at the ceiling again. He sighed. Eric was right, of course, he wasn't happy at all. He would be happy to give up the territory, it meant nothing to him. He could live here...with Eric...they could spend every night...but Godric was not one given to illusions.  
"We would fight all the time."  
"No we wouldn't," Eric was pressing himself against his maker. "We haven't fought in ages."  
"That's because we haven't shared a nest in ages, Eric."  
Eric shrugged. He hadn't meant to bring it up like this, and now that he'd started he wasn't sure how to proceed. His finger roamed down Godric's chest, gently stroking. Godric twitched as his nipples hardened under Eric's touch, but he continued to stare upwards, silent.  
"We could be together, like before. We could."  
"Eric..." Godric stopped and sighed.  
Eric leaned up, kissing Godric on the corner of his mouth. "Never mind," he whispered, not wanting to cause a fight. "I was just talking."


End file.
